Daughters of Darkness
by NoseInANovel
Summary: A Colorado witch named Eva Turner has pissed off a few vampire covens and now must come up with a plan to save herself. Her not-so-trusty acquaintance, Katherine, suggests an idea that will change Mystic Falls and the course of events to come. Vaughn/OC, Katherine/Elijah, Kol/Bonnie (On Hiatus)
1. Chp 1: A Little Help From My Friends

**A/N: This fic takes place after 4x18. I thought I would get it out before the next episode airs. I have big plans for this fic so I hope you enjoy it. Please favorite or follow if you like it and leave a review when you get the time! **

**PS I'm mostly likely going to change the title of the fic. It's really just a filler for now.**

**I obviously don't own the Vampire Diaries because if I did, Damon, Stefan and Elena certainly wouldn't be the main focus. **

Chapter One

"…._after the tone, leave your recorded message. When you're finished, hang up._" BEEP!

"Vaughn, when I find you, I'm going to strangle you! I told you not to trust her! There are a plethora of reasons why you can't trust Katherine Pierce and I'm pretty sure I covered them all. Yet being your charming self you decided to ignore me and left anyways. If by some miracle you do weasel your way off that wretched island intact, you know where to find me!"

Eva Turner pressed the fluorescent red, hang-up button of her cell phone before hurling it into the nearest wall of Vaughn's Colorado apartment. The electronic derby flew in several directions leaving miniscule holes in the olive green paint. She took a deep breath before running a hand through the messy, brunette mop on top of her head. That was the tenth message she had left on his phone in the last week. Normally in these types of situations she was calm and collected. These dire moments of panic and distress had become an everyday occurrence in her life. This time, however, things were different.

She had made a terrible mistake; she let herself get emotionally attached. By now she figured she would have known better than to open herself up to anyone, especially to a vampire hunter whose life already had a short expiry date to begin with. She tried telling her heart that but it wouldn't listen.

Now she would have to mourn the death of someone who was never really hers to begin with.

She pulled at the hem of her purple, bodycon dress fidgeting while her mind tried to grasp at what to do next. With Vaughn gone, she was vulnerable and a prime target for all the vampires she and Vaughn had pissed off. Leaving the pieces of the phone scattered on the hardwood floor, she spun around and stomped towards the front door. Just as her hand reached for the circular handle, it did two quick rotations clicking as the lock door fought against the person on the other side. Slowly, Eva backed away from the door, glancing around the room for any potential weapons. Although the natural light coming through the windows of the apartment assured her that it couldn't be a vampire on the other side, it didn't guarantee her safety. Vampires had a nasty habit of compelling humans to kill hunters in the daytime when they were least expecting it. Although Eva hardly constituted as a fully-trained vampire hunter, she doubted it would make any difference to the intruder.

Her frantic search came to an conclusion when she spotted the kitchen knives sticking out of a wooden block next to the sink. Selected the biggest knife of the bunch, dashed over the door and leaned up against the wall so as to hide herself momentarily right before stabbing her attacker in the back. It wasn't exactly noble but in moments like these, survival always trumped morals. Something Eva had to learn more than once. She clenched to the knife harder as she watched the front door stutter each time the intruder launched his or her body into it. The loud, thundering bangs sounded like the tickings of a time bomb, ready to go off at any second and burst the door open. Her heart was desperately trying to rip itself out of her chest in fear when the door flung open, almost smacking her in the face.

_It's now or never, _she pulled the knife back, letting out a fierce growl, but as she stepped out of the shadow of the front door the intruder dropped to his knees. The top half of his body fell to the hardwood floor before she noticed that his neck was in a funny position.

"Just the witch I was looking for. Hello, _Eva,_" a purring voiced sounded behind her, causing her to immediately spin around. Waist length, curly brown hair, dark abysmal cat eyes and dressed head to toe in leather and black; there was no mistaking the woman leaning against the door frame.

"_Katherine_," Eva eyed the five hundred year old vampire with contempt whilst lowering the knife, "what the hell are you doing here?"

"Is that anyway to greet someone who just saved your life?" Katherine referred to the dead intruder while the corner of her lipsticked mouth curved into her signature smirk.

"Thanks, but I can handle myself," the words practically hissed out of Eva's mouth.

"Ooh, someone's a little touchy. Still hung up about your stake-happy, boyfriend I see."

"Vaughn's not my boyfriend and he's probably dead or going to be, thanks to you" Eva swallowed back the pain building up in her throat at the mention of his name.

"Hey it's not my fault he went on a suicide mission and left you behind. But if we're being honest, you wouldn't have been much use to him. Let's face it, killing isn't really your _style._"

Just being in Katherine's presence was irritating enough to make Eva want to bash Katherine's face in. Eva had never met anyone more diabolical or selfish in her entire life and she had meet quite a few scuzzy people in her eighteen years. And to make things worse, Katherine knew all about her _special little talents_ which recently, had made her pretty infamous in the Colorado supernatural community. As much as she hated to admit it, Katherine was right, killing people wasn't really her thing. But it did make her wonder...

"If you're here, it can only be for one of two reasons; to kill me or use me and since you went to the trouble of killing my attacker, I'm guessing it's option number two."

"You catch on quick. Let's just say I have a task that requires your special skills." Eva knew exactly what Katherine was asking of her.

"Who does the famous Katherine Pierce, want to bring back from the dead?"

"Let's just say if you play your cards right, you'll never have to worry about another vampire again"

Eva could almost seeing the wheels of Katherine's master plan turning in her head. She felt her body grow cold and the hairs on her arms stand up as the mischievous glint in Katherine's eyes pierced her.

"So tell me Eva, you've brought back vampires before, _do you think you can bring back an Original_?"


	2. Chp 2: Miracle

Chapter Two

"Hello? HELLO! Anyone there?!"

For some reason Eva couldn't figure out how the hell she got here, or where exactly here was. Her voice bounced around the wide, black space, echoing in every dark crevice and nook like a cave.

And then it hit her, it wasn't like a cave, it _was_a cave. The last thing she remembered was talking with Katherine and then - blank. Though she knew better than to underestimate the notorious killer, it didn't make sense for Katherine to do this. Katherine needed her to bring someone back to life and last Eva had checked she hadn't performed any resurrection yet.

Confused and distraught as to who could have done this to her, Eva continued down the cave, spotting glimpses of shadowy light through the darkness. She staggered through the rocks and the boulders on the floor of the cave, finding it hard to move around in her black heeled boots and tight dress. As she reached the entrance to a vast cavern, she saw the origins of the light. There was an opening through the roof of the cavern, illuminating the large space with the sun's warm glow. At least now she knew how she was going to get out.

She continued her slow and sluggish trudge forward, wanting to leave and get above ground as soon as possible. Tight spaces always made her nervous. As she went further into the cavern, she spotted something usual lying on the ground. She bent over and picked up a large, metal face mask. It was type her mother would buy at the Pottery Barn, before hanging up on the living room wall, giving their suburban home an 'exotic' look.

"_Eva__?...__Is __that __you__, __lass__?" _She knew that croaked voice! Looking up from the bumpy, decayed surface of the mask she saw a huddled form wrapped up in fraying rope. At first she didn't recognize the dying, pale figure until it flickered at her with the brightest blue eyes she had ever seen.

"VAUGHN!" It was like she gone into cardiac arrest and someone had given her CPR. Adrenaline raced through her veins as she knelt down next to him. Holding up his head by cupping the sides of his face, she pleaded with him to stay alive.

"Vaughn! Vaughn, do you hear me?! Stay with me! I'm going to get you out of here, _wherever __the __hell __here __is__..._" Her eyes darted around the cavern, searching frantically for some sort of sharp edge she could use to cut the rope. Spotting Vaughn's backpack, she crawled over to it, ripping it open and dumping out it's contents. An assortment of weapons fell out clattering against the hard surface of the rock floor. None of them appeared useful.

Eva rolled her eyes at Vaughn's arrogance, _moron __thinks __he__'__s __immortal __now__. __All __these __weapons __and __not __a __single __one __of __them __is __going __to__..._

Underneath a pair of stakes was a small, yet sufficient pocket knife. She snatched it up and returned to Vaughn, immediately sawing away the rope. He emitted a lifeless groan,

"_Eva__...__how__...__how __did __you__?_"

"Get here? I have no idea. We'll figure it out later, but first, we need to get you some water. Looks like you've been down here for awhile. You're probably dehydrated." She went back to Vaughn's pack, grabbing a silver canister which she hoped contained water. Bringing the rim of the bottle to his cracked lips, she gently poured a little water down his throat. He drank hungrily after the first swallow, it made Eva feel terrible to have to pull it away from him. Getting some of his strength back, Vaughn sat up, bring his scratched hand to the side of Eva's face and running his thumb across her pale cheek. His bright eyes bore into her dark ones and both pairs of lips stretched into grins.

"_**EVA**__**! **__**EVA**__**!"**_ Echoes of her name rippled through the cave, slightly muffled like Eva's head was underwater. Suddenly, her vision blurred and she felt a yanking at the back of her head. She tried to grab a hold of Vaughn but it was useless...

When she awoke, her lungs desperately gasped for air and her surroundings were alarmingly loud. The hum of the radio, the roaring engine of the Camaro Katherine had stolen, all painful wakeup calls for her back to reality. It had all been a dream. The cave, Vaughn, all of it was just her subconscious trying to deny what she already knew to be true. Vaughn was gone, and he wasn't ever coming back.

"_Morning_," Katherine purred in the driver's seat next to her, her eyes were strangely conveying _concern_. Eva shook her head, trying to work through the haze of sleep. There was no way that Katherine Pierce could ever genuinely care about anyone but herself.

"How much longer until we reach Mystic Falls? Not that I'm in a rush. Somehow I managed to escape the little town of horrors unscathed before. I have a feeling that this time, I'm not going to be so lucky" Eva's resentment towards the Virginian town pretty much reflected how she felt about Katherine. On the outside, Mystic Falls appeared to be a quiet, accommodating and peaceful community with just the right amount of Southern charm. But like a Ira Levin novel, behind the white picket fences and friendly locals was a dark history and a even more deadly supernatural underbelly. Her mother moving them both to Denver three years ago was the nicest thing she had ever done for Eva.

She could only watch helplessly as Katherine zipped passed the welcome sign. Back into the lion's den it was then.

* * *

"So this Elijah guy, can I actually trust him or is this some twisted Original plot where I bring back their baby brother from hell only to end up being dinner?" Katherine had parked on a country road just minutes outside of town. The two of them were standing outside, leaning against the stolen vehicle waiting for the eldest Original sibling to arrive. The sky was a hue of bright, bubblegum pink as the sun began to ascend to bring in the new day.

"Elijah's an honorable man. He won't let anything happen to you. I promise" Katherine assured her, staring out into the sunrise with an unusually soft expression. Now Katherine was really starting to weird her out.

"I don't know what makes me more nervous, the fact I'm about to meet the Original Family or that you're not going with me?"

Katherine flat out refused to go anywhere within a ten mile radius of Klaus, the Original hybrid. Eva guessed it probably had something to do with the fact that Klaus wanted the vixen's head on a silver plate. Katherine rolled her eyes at her, clearly annoyed.

"How many times do I have to tell you..."

"Katerina," a smooth, deep male voice entered the conversation midway through Katherine's sentence. His abrupt and unannounced arrival made Eva jump causing Katherine to flash a devilish smirk at her, "_Elijah_, right on time."

* * *

Eva's had to learn the hard way that her expectations of the Originals and their tastes were grossly inaccurate. Elijah, although stoic and slightly terrifying, seemed to live up to Katherine's claims of being an honorable man. He even asked for her permission to carry her back to the Klaus's mansion, vamp-style. And it didn't hurt that he wasn't hard to look at either, in his expensive, crisp suit and combed back, brown hair.

It wasn't the eldest Original sibling that had Eva nervous though. Elijah's younger siblings, Klaus and Rebekah, were known for being extremely cruel and for having complete disregard for human life. Not to mention that Klaus's habit of going through witches like shopaholics and shoes. He put a whole new spin on wham, bam,_thank__you__ma__'__am_.

Klaus's mansion was a whole lot nicer and homey than she anticipated. Plenty of windows and natural lighting to reflect off the polish, white, marble staircase and the grand, mahogany piano. She had pegged him for more of the dank, dark liar with a torture chamber type.

"Eva, I must warn you. My siblings are inherently distrustful of anyone acquainted with Katherine Pierce. They will be skeptical of your abilities"

"You mean, more than you are?" Eva quipped, flashing Elijah a knowing smile, "it's fine, I'm used to it. Besides, I know what it feels like to be burned by people like Katherine."

Just then, the two Original siblings of pain and destruction, sauntered into the room. They looked more similar to one another than to Elijah with the blonde hair and bright eyes. Klaus stood front in center while Rebekah flanked him; Eva could definitely tell who was in charge. Klaus may have not been the eldest sibling but with his werewolf side, he dominated over his siblings.

"Ah, finally. The mysterious witch has arrived. Elijah tells us that you have a spell to bring our dear brother back from the dead."

"Doubt it. She's one of Katherine's little friends, she can't be trusted. Our lovesick brother is too blind to see it," Rebekah accused, directly glowering at Eva while crossing her arms around her chest. Eva raised an eyebrow a Elijah, surprised by Rebekah's huffy words.

_Elijah__'__s __in __love __with __Katherine__? _Eva was slightly shocked but knew she shouldn't be. She had definitely picked up on some tension between the two before being whisked away but she had shrugged it off to be five hundred years worth of bad blood.

"First of all, Katherine's not my friend," Eva felt the dire need to clarify, "second, I have a spell that can bring your brother back. Whether you want me to perform the spell or not is entirely up to you guys."

Klaus's smile sent goosebumps up Eva's arms. It was one of those facial expressions that was indirectly trying to tell you that it's owner was up to something devious, "I'm assuming you have a list of demands as well."

"Look I don't care about money or power or immortality. I just want to get some bloodsucking bozos off my back and go back to living my life as far away from Mystic Falls as possible, okay?"

Klaus pursed his lips, "fine, this way."

Eva was about to follow Klaus down the hallway out of the main entrance when Rebekah stepped in front of her, her face only mere inches away from Eva's.

"If you're lying, I will tear you limb from limb"

"Got it" Eva mumbled, her temper starting to boil over. The natural light began to grey and diminish. No one ever enjoys being threatened, but something about it always put Eva into a rage. She stalked after Klaus with Elijah and Rebekah following closely behind her. Klaus's parlor looked like something out of a Godfather movie with the enormous fireplace and shiny, chestnut brown couches. Covering the walls were old oil paintings surrounded by golden hand, carved frames. In the center of the room was a table with a black, charred corpse lying on top of it. In Eva's line of unusual business, she had smelt a great deal of decomposition but this body reeked, really badly. Eva attempted to hold in her breath without covering her face and walked towards the body.

_Just __get __it __over __with__, _Eva chided herself for having such a weak stomach. This was not the time to show any weakness. All of the Originals were intently watching her, a family of powerful lions ready to pounce on a lone gazelle. Burying down all of her fear, she looked up directly into Klaus's eyes.

"I need a cup and some candles. This spell requires a blood sacrifice from a relative so I hope one of you isn't afraid of paper cuts," Eva instructed, pulling out her grimoire. Unlike most witch spellbooks, Eva's grimoire consisted entirely of only the spells she had created since her father never passed down their family's witch heritage. That would have required him to be around past her second birthday.

"Rebekah, love, would you be a dear and go fetch some candles for our little witch friend" Klaus ordered his sister, which caused the moody blonde to storm out. Eva opened up her book, flipping to the page she flipped more often to than she would have liked.

"So tell us witch, how did you get yourself into such a mess?"

"My name is _Eva__._ I was helping out a friend, one of the Five. He was trying to complete his Hunter's Mark and that required a lot of vampires. Let's just say the covens of Colorado weren't exactly handing over volunteers."

"And your hunter friend, where is he now?"

"He's dead." Eva deadpanned, trying to devoid her facial expression and body language of any emotion. She didn't know who it for, Klaus or herself.

"If you're such a talented witch, why not bring him back?"

"I can't, I don't know where his body is. Besides, humans are much more difficult to bring back from the dead than the supernatural. When humans die, they move on. Vampires, witches and werewolves on the other hand, go to a special place, much closer to our realm. It makes it easier to retrieve them and bring them back to the living."

Klaus looked at Eva, impressed when Rebekah walked back in, her arms stuffed with wide and tall wax candles with a silver chalice in her left hand. She slammed them down on the table in front of Eva caused everything on it to shake. Sending Rebekah a glare, Eva gentled placed them around Kol's body, hoping to centralize her energy and powers. If the spell wasn't performed properly, it could have world-altering effects. That was what happened when people messed around with the afterlife.

"Alright, it's showtime" Eva muttered, mostly to herself. She took a long, ceremonial dagger out of her bag and dragged the edge of the blade across her palm. She hissed as the blood began to race down her hand. Painfully, she closed it and brought her fist over the cup, letting the red liquid drop and patter like rain against a car windshield. Once she was finished filling the cup halfway, she offered the dagger to Klaus. He easily took it, doing the same with his hand. Once his cut healed up, Eva read the spell from her grimoire. The phrases and sentences involved were all fragments of other spells she had picked up from different witches, modified carefully. The candles ignited after the first sentence was invoked. The Originals took a step back at the powerful flame but Eva stood firmly at the head of the table next to the corpse's head. She closed her eyes for the last few lines, letting the magic fill her entire body. Now this was the part that always freaked everyone out. She opened her eyes, it felt as if she was in her body but didn't have any control over it. Like the magic had taken temporary custody of it. In earlier times when she had performed the spell, others had remarked that her eyes had been devoid of any color or pupils, like that of a blind person's.

Slowly her hands, of their own accord, picked up the cup and brought it over to the side of the corpse. They wedged open the body's dried up and burnt mouth and poured the bloody contents in.

Now this was the part that always freaked Eva out. Her mouth started moving and words of a language that Eva had never heard started chanting out. The voice was flat and unwavering; even though it was her own voice it sounded entirely alien to her. As the ancient babbling continued, her hands reached for the dagger. The dagger was kept up in the air, aimed directly down at the heart of the charred body. Her hands brought the dagger straight down. The chanting immediately ceased, followed by the candle fire.

Rebekah, Elijah and Klaus, all stood by with fear brimming in their eyes and their bodies completely still, watching and waiting.

The body erupted, gasping for breaths. Eva's hands pulled out the dagger as body's skin rapidly began to heal. The dry, black skin smoothed and whitened. As he continued to breathe and sat up, the Originals burst into tears. Eva felt the magic releasing control and became more attuned with it once more.

"Nik?" The youngest Original sibling croaked, his throat still a little dry. Whatever notions Eva had about the Original family and their inherent cruelty didn't apply at that moment. They looked exactly as everyone else did when she brought back someone back, sobbing with tears of pure joy. Klaus embraced his younger brother, crying into his shoulder and grabbing onto his still burnt clothing.

"Nik! Let him go! It's my turn!" Rebekah impatiently demanded, her makeup had smeared from her crying, she looked horrible, but at the moment, Eva didn't think Rebekah really cared.

"Very well, little sister," Klaus released his brother before Rebekah practically attacked him. Elijah joined in on their embrace, enfolding his younger siblings in his arms, patting their heads as they cried together. There was once a time when Eva felt uncomfortable watching such an intimate moment. She had seen so many of them though now that it no longer felt like she was invading. Klaus turned towards her, looking more grateful than she could have ever imagined.

"Thank you," he started, "you have no idea how much you've done for us."

"No problem. I get that all the time" Eva tried to blow off his sentiment with humor, still not really sure what do in these types of situations.

"Have no fear. We will find the vampires and they will suffer greatly" Klaus assured, returning back to his family. Once he was facing away from Eva, her lips spread into a malicious grin.

_This __couldn__'__t __have __turned __better __if __I __had __planned __it __myself__._

* * *

It had been years since she had set foot on the property and yet the house looked almost exactly the same. Same earthy green, paint, white deck pillars and expansive garden. When Eva walked across the deck, it creaked in all the same places. She could remember the summer's she had spent running across the lawn, drinking lemonade. She knocked on the front door and stepped back, waiting for someone to answer. When the door opened, it revealed the one person who had always been there for her. The only _true_ family she had left but had been forced to leave behind three years ago.

"Oh my god, Eva! Is that you?" Eva couldn't help but smile at her old friend. She had really grown up in the last three years. Her hair was longer and had bangs. She actually had hips and wore clothes that showed them off in a flattering way. The only thing that hadn't changed were her soft, vibrant green eyes.

"Hi Bonnie," Eva embrace her friend, "_did __you __miss __me__?_"

**A/N: Mwah, ha ha! Eva's got her own plan. Puts a new spin on unreliable narrator. Thank you to Elin for reviewing. I'm glad you find it interesting. Also a shout out to all those who favourited and followed my story. Really keeps the creative juices going. More Vampire Diaries goodness to come. P.S. I think we've established this already but I don't own the Vampire Diaries. **

**The song that this chapter is name after is "Miracle" by HURTS. It is a fantastic song. Sets and links to extra things on my profile if you would like to check it out. **


	3. Chp 3: Bippity, Boppity, Boo!

**A/N: This chapter, is what I would like to call, the calm before the storm. I have a lot planned for the next chapter, so enjoy. I'm not entirely sure if you lovely readers like where this fic is headed or not, since only one person has reviewed. That's not to discredit Elin who's praising words are the lifeline of this fic (Thank you so much!). Anyways, people are still favoriting and following the story so I'm going to continue to write it in hopes that some of you will review. I apologize if some of the characters come off as a little out of character. I try to write them the best I can but I'm not sure how I am fairing. **

**NoseInANovel **

**P.S. Links to all the additional fun stuff are in my profile. **

Chapter Three

It was a rare day for Eva not to wake up to a blaring alarm clock and police sirens. The absence of noise was a pleasant surprise after jumping around for three years from one metropolis to the next. What followed afterwards however, was not.

Smoke filled her nostrils and she tried desperately to cough out the toxic air while her skin itched against intense heat. Her brain barely registered the flames dancing across Bonnie's comforter, climbing towards her still unconscious friend.

"Bonnie! Bonnie, WAKE UP!" Her screams did nothing to shake Bonnie. The hissing fire continued to slither towards Bonnie, licking her fingertips. The initial shock suddenly vanished as Eva's protective instincts kicked in. Waving her arm, an arctic breeze rushed through the flame, instantly dousing the fire and leaving a thin layer of frost on the bed covers. Bonnie finally awoke, startled from the cold rush.

"Wha? _What __happened__?_" Bonnie's beautiful eyes were flooded with fear, tugging at Eva's heartstrings. After playing catch up for three days, Eva wanted to hold Bonnie and never let her go. From what been relaid to her, the tragic life of Bonnie Bennett had become a walking nightmare. Her Grams was dead, her Mom was a vampire, her two best friends had become vampires and now her ex-boyfriend, was dead as well.

It made Eva all the more certain that she had to go through with her plans. If not for herself, then for Bonnie.

"Either someone just tried to kill us or that was one killer nightmare" Eva threw the scorched comforter off the bed before grabbing onto Bonnie's hand. It felt comfortably warm in Eva's palm,

"Bonnie, stop worrying. You're not going to lose control"

"But Shane..."

"Shane, Silas, whoever, they're _wrong_. Listen to me, you are Bonnie _freakin__'_ Bennett okay? Anyone who tells you that you need anyone for anything clearly doesn't know the real you. You've been through abandonment, death, bad breakups and sociopathic vampires. You are the strongest person I know Bonnie, you'll get through this."

Eva smiled and gently squeezed Bonnie's hand. Her concern diminished once the terror drained from Bonnie's eyes and was replaced with gratitude. Bonnie was freaking out over her Expression Magic, something which Eva was hoping to slowly adjust her to.

"Did I mention how glad I am that you're back?"

"Don't worry about it Bonnie. Every witch has their own vampire problems."

"Mine just happen to be really complicated." They both softly chuckled, deliberately trying to ignore the depressing undertone of Bonnie's statement. It was decided in that moment, that Eva would do everything she could to help her friend. She had three years to make up for after all.

"Well they are just going to have to be put on hold. I do believe you have a prom to go to"

"Ugh! Do I have to?" Bonnie groaned, rolling her eyes and lifting her eyebrows in that adorable way she always did.

"Come on, Sleeping Beauty, time to get up and get dressed. I'll make breakfast. I bet you missed my amazing French toast!" Eva climbed off the left side of the bed, the side she always used to sleep on, before sauntering towards the kitchen.

* * *

Katherine had decided to stay in Mrs. Flower's Bed & Breakfast for the time being. She was still waiting for an update from Elijah. Resting her head on the cool, white pillows, she stared at the stucco ceiling contemplating what the future had in store. What if Elijah really did trade the cure for her freedom? What would she do? Where would she go? She had spent so much time and energy, running and lying that she didn't know what else to do with her existence. Could she really go back to the girl she once was? Could she really let Elijah in after all this time?

She let out an exhausted huff before sitting up and curly locks fell in front of her face. Katherine immediately froze as she heard angry shouts on the other side of the door. She recognized the roaring voice who was barking orders - Klaus. Instincts kicked in and she zoomed across the room, collecting her stuff as fast as she could. Just as she was about to dash out the window, she bumped into a solid chest.

"_Klaus_," she hissed, before spinning around and making a run for the door. Again she was stopped, only this time by Elijah. She stared at him in confusion, her face contorted with betrayal. She couldn't believe that Elijah could do this to her.

"_Relax_, Katerina," Klaus began to explain, "your witch did as she promised. You've earned your freedom."

Katherine still felt unease about the whole situation as she reverted back to Klaus, "Ever heard of a cell phone? You could have called to tell me that, what's with the morning invasion?"

"Since you and I have made our peace with Kol's resurrection, Elijah feels more inclined to indulge our little sister's whim's and give her the cure to become human. I was hoping that you might convince him to use the cure for it's intended purpose, silencing Silas, once and for all," Klaus tried to reason with Katherine, occasionally glancing passed her at Elijah, giving him a stern glare. She didn't like where the situation was headed. She knew all too well what happened when she got in the middle of a Mikaelson brother squabble.

"Our sister deserves to be happy, Niklaus. After a thousand years of staying by your side, it's time for Rebekah to choose the way she lives and dies." Elijah's word always sounded so final and concrete to Katherine. Consistently, he was honest and upfront, a complete one eighty from herself.

"As much fun as being stuck in an argument between you two sounds, I'm going to have to pass. I have a witch to thank and the rest of my my existence to live out, so if you'll excuse me..." Katherine attempted to slip past the feuding brothers and enter the adjoining bathroom but Klaus's hand latched out and gripped onto Katherine's upper arm. Glowering at his older brother, Klaus shouted out his threats,

"Mark my words, Elijah, if you sentence me to an eternity of misery, I will ensure that you will never know a moment of happiness"

Katherine understood all too well what Klaus's threat implied. She was tired of listening to Klaus threaten her life over and over. Especially after she went through so much trouble to bring his baby brother back from the dead. Forcibly, she removed Klaus's hand from her arm.

"I had the cure. I could've shoved it down your throat, but I choose to give it to Elijah instead. And despite everything you've put me through, I still had Eva bring Kol back from the dead. No more running, no more threats. Whatever problems you boys have with each other, is no longer my concern." This time Katherine stomped over to the bathroom, her arm slight brushed against Klaus's, sending shivers up her spine. She hoped that Klaus fully understood that she was done playing games with him. She closed the door behind her, slinking out of her black, lacy pajamas and jumping into the shower, letting everything finally sink in. After running for five hundred years she had done it. She was free.

After she was finished washing, she turned off the rusted tap, took a folded up towel on the bathroom counter and wrapped it around her curvaceous body. Her hair was a knotted, wet mess and she attempted to disentangle by running her fingers through it. The air felt cool and refreshing after a long, steaming hot shower. To her surprise, Elijah was still there, seated like a king in the corner of the room.

"Elijah, what are you still doing here? Last I checked you still don't trust me" Katherine didn't mean for it to come out as an accusation but she was certain it sounded like one.

"I trust you Katherine, I just don't understand why you brought Eva and Kol into the equation. I thought you trusted me to bargain for your freedom."

"I overheard you and Rebekah talking that night in Willoughby. She's your sister, Elijah. You'd do anything for her. If I had any family left, I probably would have done the same. Besides you should know, I didn't have Eva bring Kol back for Klaus. I did it for you" Katherine's voice softened with her signature smirk nowhere to be found. This was it, she was putting everything out there. She just hoped that Elijah would be able to look beyond her past mistakes.

Elijah pursed his lips, his wise brown eyes contemplating Katherine's out-of-character confession. Katherine hated to admit it to herself, but it hurt her that Elijah still had his doubts.

"I thank you for that Katerina," Elijah began, glancing up expectantly at her, "what will you do now that you have your freedom?"

"_I __have __a __few __ideas_..." Katherine purred, letting her towel drop to the floor.

* * *

Eva did not like where this was going. Bonnie and Caroline conspiring together were more deadly than Thelma & Louise. She had agreed to go to the dress shop with Bonnie for moral support and somehow got shoved into a dressing room with a rack of dresses to try on. It didn't help that each dress appeared to have just jumped out of a eleven year old's pencil case. All the dresses were in obnoxiously bright colors, in addition to being practically bejewelled to death. Eva was never one for popular high school culture. To her high school was nothing more than a prison, with all the herding, the scheduled time periods and the hierarchy based on social and economic status. The only difference she saw was that the sentences were shorter and at the end of the day, everyone was allowed to go home.

She didn't know whether or not it was a blessing in disguise that she had acquired her basic knowledge and understanding of the world through the vamp filled streets of Denver.

Rather than slip on a dress suggested by Bonnie or Caroline, she decided to try on a number that was just a little too sexy and dark for prom, but something a little more her. The hem was cut a couple of inches above the knees and had a floral pattern covered in pleated, layered black tulle. From where the tulle stopped, up to the base of her neck, there was see-through material embellished with silver rhinestones. The dress was certainly different from the generic, girly kind. Not to mention it showed off her tall figure rather nicely. When she stepped out to show the girls, she could overhear their conversation in the showroom.

"...without his help I'll lose control of my magic." Bonnie had continued to spiral down into her false insecurities. Eva really despised Shane and Silas for putting those ridiculous ideas into her head. Bonnie was such an amazing person and they had swooped right in and used her emotions against her for some psycho, mind game.

"No, it's because you need a night off from mourning. And I'm going to make sure you have it." Caroline assured her.

Eva took this moment to cut in, towering over the pair at a whopping five feet and eight inches, "Caroline's right you know. All of this 'losing control' nonsense is all in your head."

"Wow, I see you skipped the princess gowns and went straight to form fitting," Caroline took in Eva's appearance and Eva could detect her disapproval. Dialogue between Caroline and Eva was still a little stiff. They hadn't really been friends before Eva left Mystic Falls and they didn't really have anything in common but if Caroline was willing to put forth the effort, so would she.

"Yeah well I've never been the 'princess' type. Don't tell me that I actually have to go this thing. I didn't even want to go to my own prom." Eva stood next to Caroline, taking in the fact that next to radiant Caroline she appeared pale and dismal. The dark, lipstick pink dress Caroline was wearing really brought out her fair skin color and platinum locks.

"All the more reason to go to this one. Technically you did attend Mystic Falls High with the senior class," Caroline argued in a tone that refused to budge. Eva, had to admit, the girl was persistent.

"_Yeah_, for like six months. A semester and a half, and that's being generous. Besides who would want's to go to prom only to be outshined by the previous Miss Mystic. I mean look at you in that dress" Eva's compliment immediately caused Caroline to contagiously grin.

"You do look super hot," Bonnie agreed, her pink lips stretching into the first real smile Eva had seen in awhile, "we're definitely going to have the sexiest date."

Eva couldn't help roll her eyes at Bonnie's use of '_we__'_. She should have known it was a lost battle when Caroline agreed to let Eva join in on Friend Prom. Caroline seemed reluctant at first but now the perky blonde was warming up to having Eva around. Apparently, she was just the right amount of moody and sarcasm that their Scooby Gang needed.

"_Fine__!_ If I'm going to this thing, I better do it right. One of you needs to help me find some shoes" Bonnie and Caroline both laughed at her admitting defeat. For them, it was damn about time.

"You know what, I love Friend Prom. It's what prom should be, friend and memories. Even with new friends, making new memories" Caroline's attention directed at Eva when she said this, her bright eyes lit with fondness. Eva stared back, feeling strangely contented with having friends who care. It had been such a long time when she was treated like a person and not some twisted fairy godmother, for a pack of bloodthirsty mongrels to exploit well past midnight. Vampires like Caroline were extremely rare and Eva was glad Bonnie had such a good friend to watch out for her in a town like Mystic Falls.

The front door bell rang and the three girls turned to see who had arrived. Just like that, the happy moment was over. Rebekah and Elena walked into the shop like they owned the place, noses high in the air, with their hips swaying. Bonnie had relaid some information about Elena's recent transformation and the systematic turning off of her humanity proceeding the death of Bonnie's ex and Elena's younger brother, Jeremy. Eva had her fair share encounters with vampires devoid of their humanity. Things had a tendency of getting ugly really fast.

"Eva, what rock did you crawl out from under?" Elena's tone was certainly snarkier than the Elena Eva remembered. She couldn't help but notice that, although Elena's behaviour was certainly similar to Katherine's, she was a lot brattier. Eva never liked to think Katherine had any good qualities but she was a lot subtler than her significantly younger clone.

"Elena, I see you've embraced the newbie-vamp, stereotype. Girl gets a set of fangs and suddenly she thinks she's invincible"

"Wait," Rebekah interjects, "you all know each other?"

"Up until three years ago, Eva was the town reject. Nobody wanted to be friends with her because her Mom slept around and she was a freak" Elena deadpanned, her face completely flat. Eva couldn't help but chuckle and shake her head.

"_Elena!_" Bonnie protested but Eva stopped her, "relax, Bonnie. Besides, I'd rather be the town freak than the town train-wreck. People only try to avoid me. You on the other hand, well they can't help but watch as you slowly destroy yourself and become nothing."

Just for a second, Elena's lifeless visage went slightly stoney, "I forgot how annoying you were. In fact, it's making me a little hungry."

"Elena, don't!" Rebekah warned but her words went unheeded as Elena vamped out and slammed Eva into the nearest wall, wrapping her hand around Eva's neck. The lady at the front register screamed and Rebekah proceeded to snap her neck in order to silence her.

"You really shouldn't have returned to Mystic Falls" Eva barely had time to register Elena's menacing words before the heartless bitch was ripped off of her. The entire shop gasped at Kol as he held Elena up against the wall, growling with his fangs out.

"On the contrary, _you_ should've escaped Mystic Falls while you had the chance! Now you're dead."

Elena struggled against him, her fingers uselessly trying to pry him off. As Kol went to impale Elena with his hand, it loudly snapped and bent into a nasty position. The shop lights began to flicker and a swift breeze raced through the air. Eva turned to Bonnie who was intensely concentrating on Kol. With his bones magically snapping and breaking, Kol had no choice but to release Elena from his grasp. The snarky vampire took the opportunity to make a run for the door which caused Kol to growl out in frustration. He whipped around to face Bonnie, fighting through the pain, he advanced towards her. Before Eva knew what she was doing, she put herself in front of Bonnie, blocking Kol.

"Enough, Kol! Everyone needs to calm down!" Eva ordered, staring into Kol's soulless, blood rimmed eyes.

"You're really starting to test me," He ignored Eva, looking beyond her at Bonnie who appeared to be just as pissed off as he was.

"How the hell are you alive? I saw your corpse! You should be dead," the lights continued to flicker and the glass from the showroom mirrors cracked. Kol zipped passed Eva and grabbed onto Bonnie's throat the way Elena had hers. Eva had reached her breaking point; her magic was practically itching to lash out.

"I SAID, **ENOUGH**!" The lights went completely out and the room's temperature dropped ten degrees. Everything went completely still as Eva let her magic fill everyone with despair. She knew what she was making them feel: hopelessness, anguish, depression. The intensity could range anywhere from feeling one usually gets on bad day to the loss of a loved one. If used to the fullest extent, she could push someone to a point where they would never feel hope again. She didn't particularly enjoy casting this spell but if it was going to stop them from killing each other, it was worth it.

After a few moments of dark silence, Eva turned the lights back on and relinquished the emotional hold she had over everyone.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Rebekah softly mumbled, shaken up from the spell's side effects. Bonnie and Kol stared at each other in confusion, like they had completely forgotten what had just taken place. Eva knew she had to act quickly before anyone regained their emotional stability and started asking questions.

"Now Kol, I wouldn't do that again if I were you. I would really hate to have to resurrect you. Again."

"Oh come on darling, I was just showing a little appreciation. That is the deal. You brought me back, now my siblings and I are returning the favour by ensuring your safety."

"Well, why don't you channel that burning appreciation into a more useful task...like buying me this dress." Eva gestured to the fabric clinging to her body and Kol mockingly raised his eyebrow at her before glancing at the dead shop clerk lying on the ground.

"Never mind then," Eva turned to face Caroline and Bonnie, neither looked even the slightest bit impressed. _Brace__yourself__, __here__comes__the__storm_.

"You brought him back from the dead?" There were no words to describe the hatred radiating from Bonnie. Eva bit the corner of her lip in guilt before summoning up the courage to defend herself.

"I told you Bonnie, 'every witch has her own vampire problems'. And I found a solution to mine."


	4. Chp 4: Who Are You Really?

**A/N: An new chapter in less than a week - I'm an a roll! What started out as a eventful chapter had now become two, REALLY long chapters. The next one is almost finished and I'll be putting it up very soon. I'm not entirely sure about the scene between Kol and Bonnie, I wanted to make it seem realistic whilst giving them some tension, not_ entirely_ sure if I pulled it off or not. Let me know what you think, I'm not afraid to take constructive criticism. **

**Big thank you to Elin, TJ and iThinkUnicornsKickArse for reviewing! I'm really glad that you three are enjoying the story!**

**P.S. Any thoughts on last night's episode, 4x20 The Originals? Personally, I'm on the fence whether or not I'll watch the spinoff, last night was slightly off putting. Favorite part: Marcel (man, that vamp is badass!). Least: if you've watched the episode, I'm sure you know which part I'm talking about. **

Chapter Four

"Don't tell me you're still going to that blasted dance," Eva could see why Kol's siblings would find him annoying, he completely disregarded personal space. Despite his intrusion, Eva couldn't bring herself to be annoyed, she was too busy admiring how well the dress fit her in the mirror. The sizable mirror must have been at least seven feet tall and it sat up against the wall in the far corner of the bedroom. A room, Eva had guessed, which had originally been designed for Rebekah, who was currently taking up residence elsewhere. She could easily imagine the fierce, blonde vampire stomping across the hardwood floors, stuffing her designer clothes into the mahogany dresser, and lying her head across the assorted black and white pillows at the end of the day.

"Not that it's any of your business, but yes, I'm going. I have to make Bonnie understand why I brought you back, even if I can't recall why I did at the moment." Eva huffed, while watching him lean against the doorframe. The bedroom was a little too revival Tudor for Eva's taste, but was much nicer than the 'park bench' alternative. If she had to guess, she would have to say that the bed frame alone, probably cost more than six month's rent in Vaughn's old apartment.

Bonnie was not impressed by her involvement in Kol's return leaving her with no other options but to stay at Klaus's mansion until the Mikaelsons fulfilled their end of the bargain,_ yippy_.

"Shame, I was planning on prolonging my revenge against the Gilbert girl. Guess I'll have to finish her off tonight at the dance." Kol's motivations for wanting Elena Gilbert dead were pretty much a give-in from what she had heard. Her understanding however, did not mean her goals coincided with his.

"Wait...what? You can't come! How am I going to convince Bonnie to forgive me if I'm too busy trying to keep _you_ from butchering her best friend?! Why can't Rebekah watch out for me? Isn't she already going?" Eva shouted as she threaded the backs of her silver, bar earrings into her ear lobes. With a little hair product, some bobby pins and a hair tie, she had successfully slicked back her hair into a tight, yet fashionable, ponytail. She didn't do curls or hair buns as per the prom norm. Heavy black liner and eyeshadow outlined her eyes, bringing out the startling gold in her pupils.

"_That's right_...you don't know. In exchange for the cure, Elijah has made Rebekah promise to live a day as human; no speed, no strength, no compulsion. Makes her rather useless as a bodyguard, I'm afraid."

"Oh, _great_. Not only do I have a dreadful high school dance to go to but now I have to bring an equally insufferable date. Aren't I the luckiest girl in the world?" If Kol was insulted by Eva's words, he didn't show it. In fact, he seemed to be rather enjoying her cynical tantrum.

There may have been a time when she would have relished at the romantic notion of prom but after everything she had been through in the last few years, she was far beyond disillusionment. She had seen too much to be charmed by something as simple as an over glorified, high school function. Unfortunately she had no other choice but to suck it up. "_Well_, if you're going to be my bodyguard slash date, you're going to need a tux. If you can't be nice, at least look like it"

"I'm sure I'll find something suitable," Kol's malicious grin was far too wide for her comfort. As he backed out of the room, she knew she was in for a long night.

* * *

_Wow_, prom looked amazing.

Bonnie marvelled at the beautifully, decorated gym as she and Matt arrived together, a little after seven. Caroline was still at her house, rushing to get ready, on account of the fact that she had spent the entire afternoon in the sheriff's office, trying to explain to her Mom the suspicious property damage of the dress shop and it's missing owner. The platonic pair walked down the red carpet, arms linked, glancing around the space in awe.

Caroline had really pulled out all the stops on this one. Red curtains and lights draped across the ceiling towards the middle where glittering chandeliers were overhanging, giving the gym a tent-roof effect. Burgundy, damask tablecloths and red flower arrangements covered the tables outlining the wide space. Bonnie continued to be astonished while girls in bright, silk dresses and boys in smooths tuxedos bumped up against one another on the dancefloor. She was really impressed by the amount of detail put in but figured that it was totally like Caroline to pull double duty after Bonnie's Dad cancelled the decade dance.

The same day Kol had attacked her in the hallway and one of the few days before Jeremy's death. Burning feelings of fury, and despair blanketed her mind, reminding her all too well of her reality. Before her thoughts could consume her though, Matt's voice brought her back.

"Why do I feel like we're at a practice run of Caroline's wedding?" Matt turned to her for a moment.

"Because I think we are" Bonnie chuckled, bringing a grin to Matt's face.

"So, is Eva actually back?" Instantly the mood soured.

"_Yup_," she rushed, really hoping that Matt would take a hint and drop the subject. Bonnie didn't want to talk about Eva, all she wanted was to have a good time with her friends and forget about the girl who had betrayed her.

"Do you want to talk about it? I mean, you two used to be pretty close." Matt's concern was touching, but in all honesty, she didn't want to think about Eva anymore than she wanted to talk about her.

"What's to say? It's been three years. Eva's not the same person anymore. So let's forget about her and move on."

* * *

Katherine didn't want to get out of bed, _ever_.

She kissed Elijah with ounce of passion she possessed, their bodies intertwined as they scrambled around in the white sheets. Maybe it was her newfound freedom getting to her head, but she had never felt more alive in all of her five hundred years. They explored each other, neither one holding back. Just as they were about to go into round four, the chime of a cell phone broke them apart.

"_Ignore it_," she insisted, capturing Elijah's lips with her own, tugging on the sides of his face.

However, he wouldn't be deterred. He pulled away from her, rushing to his coat pocket and pulling out the infernal phone. Katherine glared at annoying piece of technology in contempt, her lips protruding into a grimace. She watched as Elijah glanced at the screen in confusion momentarily, before answering it.

"Who is this?" He demanded, staring off into the room.

With her vampire senses, Katherine could easily pick up the conversation, the voice that responded was not what she was expecting.

"Elijah Mikaelson, it's an honor to finally meet you. My name is Charmaine." The life instantly drained from Katherine's face as the speaker on the other end, spoke with an all too familiar, seductive tone.

"Charmaine, what can I do for you?" Elijah offered, being his usual gentlemanly self.

If the conversation was going in the direction Katherine thought it was, things were about to take a turn for the worst. "I hear there's a witch in your family's protection named, Eva Turner. I think there's a few things you should know..."

* * *

Minutes in and Eva already felt like gouging out her eyes. Had the concept of 'it's rude to stare', been completely lost on her generation? Everywhere Eva turned someone else's head quickly glanced away as she trudged down the carpeted entrance alone. You'd think after three years people would have forgotten all about, 'Freaky Evie'.

Kol was somewhere, stalking Elena or bothering Rebekah. He had left the manor before she had, promising to meet her there when she was finished. For a second, she contemplated on going back to the borrowed Ford Escape and finding some dark hole to die in; her family was gone, her friends hated her, Vaughn was dead, she didn't exactly have a lot left to live for. But that was what made her, Eva Turner, her ability to carry on, in hopes of finding a reason to.

She was just going to have to ignore the self-righteous hypocrites and find Bonnie. When she walked up to the toll booth, ticketless, the students there gave her a funny look. How the hell was she going to get in without Kol?

"Ummm, hi..." she was about to go into a long winded explanation, which would have undoubtedly resulted in her getting kicked off the campus, when one of the student's receiving tickets, recognized her.

"Hey, you're Freaky Evie, right?"

"The name's EE-va, but yes that's me." Words could not describe how annoying she found her schoolyard, moniker.

"Your date already dropped by. He said to let you in when you arrived." His expression was one she had seen a hundred times before, dazed and slightly confused. To an ordinary person, he would have only appeared to be only slightly exhausted but after seeing over a hundred people getting compelled, Eva could tell the difference.

"Thanks." Flashing him a fake smile, she waltzed right in, free of charge. She pulled off her leather jacket, leaving it off to the side. No one in the senior class would steal it, according to them she was worse than Wicked Witch of the West. She was someone to whisper about behind closed doors but not to be trifled with - not unless they wanted to wake up the next morning with pizza face and bad breath.

Trying to ignore the annoying Top 40 music assaulting her poor eardrums, she searched for Bonnie. The first person she spotted unfortunately, was the vicious shell that used to be Elena Gilbert wearing the exact same dress Caroline had donned earlier, hardly a coincidence. Noticing who Elena was talking to, her heart dropped. Bonnie stood next to Matt, dressed in a sharp, blue taffeta gown, her face was twisted like she had been punched in the stomach. Where was Kol and his torturous plans for Elena when she needed him?

"Thought I recognized the trail of destruction, nice dress," wickedly, she smiled as she approached the tense group. "Looked a hell of alot better on Caroline, though."

"Thanks," again, Elena had the same blank stare, "yours is nice too, if you ignore the fact that you look like you walked off street curb."

"Oh no, this," she gestured to her body covered in the tight dress, "isn't trashy. You showing up to prom with _both_ Salvatore brothers, now that's trashy."

Kol had brought her up-to-date on most of the Mystic Falls drama surrounding Elena, Bonnie, Caroline and Matt. Mostly to spout out homicidal theories on how to hurt Elena the most. Elena smirked, "by all means, take them off my hands. They were just starting to get on my nerves."

Elena's gaze was fixated on a tall, dark haired, man standing off to the side, not looking at all impressed by what he had overheard. _One of the brothers_, Eva presumed.

"If I were you, I wouldn't be so quick to write them off. Considering they're probably the only ones standing between you and decapitation by a vengeful, Original brother. Something to think about next time you decide to trample over someone's feelings."

Deliberately knocking her shoulder into Elena's as she walked by her, Eva went to approach Bonnie only to find that her friend had disappeared.

* * *

The fresh air of the night was a pleasant sensation against Bonnie's heated skin. It served to cool the wide range of emotions threatening to erupt from inside of her at any moment. Sorrow and rage competed for control while calm tried to sooth them both into submission. It was Prom, but there was no room for joy or nostalgia in her heart. The high heeled contraptions on her feet were killing her, but she pushed through the pain, hiked up her dress and hurried down the carpeted entrance. The dark forest was aglow with pink and white lanterns, giving the nightmarish area a hazy, romantic luminosity. Inspite of the fact that Bonnie had helped set up the electronic picture frames, she was still taken back by them. Photos faded in and out of the frames, some of which she remembered taking, like Founders' Day Parade with Caroline and Elena in Civil War outfits, perched up on a float with Stefan and Matt.

Bonnie couldn't believe how much had changed since then. All the horror, all the pain and suffering that her friends had gone through. The genuine happy look on Elena's face was what hurt her the most.

_Caroline's right, Elena's gone, _Bonnie's words to Matt ran through her mind. It wasn't just Jeremy who she lost on that forsaken island, it was Elena as well. And she wasn't sure that she was ever going to get her best friend back either. How could Elena ever go back after losing the last of her family. Abby and her Dad may not have been around all the time, but at least Bonnie knew that they were still alive.

_Snap!_ The sound of a twig breaking startled her. Panicked, she whipped her head back and forth, seeking out whoever was lurking in the shadows.

"Hello?" She called out, "who's there?!"

"Relax, _darling_," Kol's tantalizing words were lit with the suave, British accent of his mother. He stepped out from behind a tree in front of her. Coming closer, Bonnie began to feel herself shrinking underneath his dark, stormy eyes. She was determined however, not to be intimidated by the likes of him.

"Aren't you supposed to be inside playing bodyguard or something?"

Kol displayed a cold, indifferent demeanor to her spiteful comment, and instead, proposed a rhetorical question of his own, "Bonnie Bennett, the protector of Mystic Falls. Tell me, how did finding that cure work out for you?"

When Bonnie failed to provide him with an answer, he continued on with his digging monologue, "I warned you all what would happen if you awoke Silas, but instead you choose to ignore me and drive a stake in my heart. Now look at what's happened, the Gilbert boy is dead, your friends are all stabbing each other in their backs for a shot at the cure and Silas is exploiting every corner of your mind."

"_What do you want_? To say 'I told you so'?" Bonnie suggested, her temper rising.

"On the contrary, I would much rather rip Elena's heart out." The fact that Kol could still smile while discussing her best friend's death just went to show how sick and twisted he really was.

Refusing to back down, Bonnie glowered up at him, never taking her eyes off his narrow, pale face. "Stay the hell away from my friends, or I will end you."

As she spat out her death threat, the lanterns fluttered and a breeze came in to sway them back and forth on the tree branches. This made Kol's grin drop. "I see. Points for audacity but nevertheless, I will have my revenge. Maybe not today, or even in the next decade, but I will _kill_ Elena Gilbert."

She had had enough of him threatening her friends. Rolling her eyes, she went to storm off, but faster than she could detect, Kol cut her off, his thin lips pulled into a snarl. "Don't pretend like you're somehow morally superior. You were in on their plot to kill me from the beginning. I was at the high school that day, I heard you talking with Elena."

_You want him to kill an Original? _The conversation she and Elena had the day Kol died flashed in the back of her mind. Although, it had only been a little over a month ago, it seemed like a year had gone by. How could so much have happened in such a short amount of time? The weirdest part was, Kol actually showed signs of being upset by it.

"So why threaten Elena? Why not come after me?"

"I confess, I can be rather ruthless when it comes to getting what I want. But I'm no fool. I know a powerful witch when I see one. Both magically and mentally." This confused Bonnie for a moment. Was Kol actually giving her a comment?

In any case, it was enough to quell her curiosity, "and what would you know about witches?"

"A lot more than you think I do and certainly more than that deluded professor, Shane." Bonnie unconsciously shook her head, partially in disbelief and confusion. He chuckled at her.

"What? Don't believe me? I was right about Silas, wasn't I?" The smug look had returned and she wanted nothing more than to wipe it off his face, permanently.

"Why should I? Why would an Original care about what happens to witches?"

Much to surprise of them both, the music emitting from the gym actually became louder. The beautiful ballad was swimming with light, playful notes at a slow pace. It was the kind of song Bonnie could imagine herself dancing to with Jeremy. His strong, protective arms encompassing her shorter and smaller frame, her head rested on his shoulder as the world was stripped away, leaving the two them alone. The if's and why's circled around in head, bringing moisture to her eyes.

_Why did Jeremy have to die? Why couldn't I have saved him? What if I did bring him back, could I really risk unleashing every dead supernatural creature on this plane? _

Much to her shock, a flat, open palmed hand was presented to her. "Where are my manners, I believe it's customary to ask a lady to dance on her prom?"

Bonnie stood there, staring at his offered hand like it was a piece of rotting meat. Her immediate response would have usually been to ignore him and walk away, but the logical side of her brain kicked in. If she could keep Kol distracted long enough, Stefan and Damon might decide to take Elena home early, keeping her safe from Kol's clutches for at least one more night.

"_Fine_," she growled pointedly, grabbing onto his frigid hand and letting him lead her back into the gym. She had expected to quietly dance with him slightly exterior to the large crowd, but instead he guided her to the centre of the dance floor, out in the open where everyone could see them. He twirled her around, placing a firm hand on her waist and leaning in far too close for Bonnie's comfort. Cautiously, she placed her unoccupied hand on his shoulder.

And so the most nerve-wrecking dance of Bonnie's entire life began.

His steps were purposeful and right on tempo, making it easy for Bonnie to follow him. Neither one could look at the other, both stared off each other's shoulders as to avoid eye contact. When Kol turned her, Bonnie could see Stefan and Caroline, merely feet away. They had almost stopped dancing because they were too busy gawking at her and Kol, like deers in highlights. Despite them staring, Bonnie noticed that the two of them looked pretty good together. She had a hunch that they were thinking the exact opposite of her and her dance partner.

"You never answered my question," although she only whispered, Kol could hear her quite clearly.

"Still skeptical, I see. I'd tell you to go ask Niklaus, but I hear you even less of a fan of him, than you are of me. Nik and I have our differences, one being witches. He thinks so little of your kind, temporarily useful before inevitably becoming disposable."

Bonnie was surprised perplexed by distaste streaming in his voice. She didn't think he could feel so strongly, about anything for that matter. "And you?"

"You don't know very much about ancient witches do you? For centuries, I travelled with a group of witches. I remember staying up all night by the fire, listening as they told stories of days when witches thrived. Like gods among men, humans once worshipped witches and their immense power. They could conjure storms that destroyed cities and plagues that wiped out civilizations. That was until vampires were created."

"And became the superior race," Bonnie finished for him, "but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Unlike my dismissive, ignorant older brother, I respect witches. They once owned this world."

"But why?"

"Isn't it obvious? For the day when they take it back."

Bonnie was stunned into silence.


	5. Chp 5: Light of the Sun and the Moon

**A/N: So I was kidding when I said that I was almost finished this update. And it's a long one. Not a lot of romance but plenty of suspense. These five chapters were basically part one. I'm looking forward to writing the next part, with New Orleans and tagging teaming Originals. Should be lots of fun. **

**As always but with great appreciation, I thank Elin and iThinkUnicornsKickArse for reviewing last chapter. I'm glad you guys enjoyed the Kol/Bonnie, lot's more where that came from, especially if you think about where their goals are at the moment. Also a shout out to those who have followed and favorited. Let me know what you guys think! **

**NoseInANovel**

Chapter Five

Nothing Eva had learned on the streets of Denver, could have prepared her for what happened next. She patiently waited for Kol to finish twirling Bonnie around on the dance floor. This afternoon set aside, they actually looked quite content in each others presence.

_Good_, she thought, _if she can tolerate Kol, she's bound to forgive me_.

The obnoxiously sentimental song came to a conclusion and Kol and Bonnie instantly separated. This was her chance to make amends. She squeezed herself through the tight crowd, pushing and elbowing her way to Bonnie, when a face she thought she'd never lay eyes on again, stepped in front of her.

Like every other guy in the gym, he was dressed in a clean tux - an outfit that clashed with his rugged appearance. His skin, tough and coarse, his hair, dirty yellow and unkempt; he looked almost exactly the same as when he had left for the island.

"Vaughn? How..." she struggled to form a complete sentence, baffled by who stood before her.

"No time to explain. Come with me." The dry cracks on his hand rubbed against her soft palm as he latched on and hauled her out of the gym. Eva knew should have felt relief at Vaughn's miraculous survival but something in the pit of her stomach kept a smile from reaching her face. She could sense that something was horribly, _horribly_ wrong.

Vaughn didn't once glance back at her, he kept stalking forward until they were deep within the neighbouring forest and Eva came to a halt. "Stop, Vaughn! The Originals are going to get paranoid if they can't find me."

"Working with vampires now, are we?"

Eva rolled her eyes, anticipating unwelcome judgement. "Well, you haven't exactly been around to fend off our foes with fangs, so yes, I got some backup. How did you get off the island, anyways?"

"Does it matter? Who has the cure, Eva?" Vaughn was never one for pleasantries, always got straight to the point.

"_Trust __me_, Vaughn," she emphasized her point by speaking through her teeth. "There are too many parties involved. You should have taken the cure when you had the chance. If you go after it now, you'll end up dead."

To her dismay, he shrugged his shoulders in his usual tough-guy, nonchalance."Oh, come on! Don't give me that 'I don't care if I live or die' crap! I just got you back. I'm not ready to lose you again."

She wrapped her arms around his neck as if embracing him would finally make his return real and convince her anxious thoughts to go away. Pressure on her shoulder and lower back however, did nothing to ease her. She felt two sharp, needle-like, teeth press into her neck and alarms went off in her head. Without thinking, her magic unleashed itself, subconsciously trying to protect her.

Vaughn ripped himself off of her, backing away at an inhuman speed. The man before her was nothing but a fraud. She had only one guess as to who it could be.

"_Silas_!" Fury engulfed her at his charade, it fueled her already, free-flowing magic. Air blasted around them, racing through the waving trees in a circle. Her skin grew cold and the ground was layered in frost. He wanted to get inside her head, fine. She would repay the favor.

She seized his face in her hands and concentrated her magic more deeply than she ever had before. Her entire body was brimming with power as Silas's skin began to grey and crack like weathered stone.

"NOOOO!" hoarsely he cried out when he realized what she was doing. She contemplated on completing the spell that would restore him to the slumberous state he had been in for over two thousand years.

"Stay **out** of my head! Or the only thing you'll be impersonating, is a desiccated corpse!" She dropped her hands while simultaneously shutting off her powers. The wind stopped, the frost melted and his flesh turned pink. Silas watched her with Vaughn's fearful blue eyes. She told herself not to feel guilt but her heart refused to listen. It was still trying to play catch up with her head.

"Eva, please," he begged, resting his hands on her upper arms, "all I want is to die. Help me complete Vaughn's mission, tell me where the cure is."

"And bring back every dead supernatural creature in the process? Sorry, but I've killed too many vampires to let you destroy the barrier to the Other Side."

Faster than her eyes could pick up, Silas grabbed onto her throat. She should have seen this coming. Pressure and then - release. It was a blur of candy yellow colliding into Silas that saved her from a snapped neck. Eva was never so happy to hear the familiar she-devil, grunt. Rebekah was on top of Silas, crushing him into the ground with a hand at his throat. Fangs and blood-rimmed eyes were out. With extreme force, Silas shoved Rebekah off, sending her flying into the air. He faced Eva, this time however, she was ready. This time, she would take him out.

Before she could get the chance to do a number on him, he noticed the determination set in her expression and ran off.

"_Damn __it_!" She hissed, prior to bending down and helping Rebekah to her feet.

"Well, well, my little sister, the hero_. __Who __would__'__ve __thought__?_" Klaus's unexpected arrival put Eva on edge. She knew better at this stage of the game then to chalk up Klaus's appearance at a high school prom as random. Plus, she was getting really sick of vampires sneaking up on her.

Similar thoughts must have been running through Rebekah's mind because the poor vampire jittered like a kid whose hand has been caught in the cookie jar. "I had to save her. Silas was going to kill her. That was the deal, Kol's resurrection for her protection."

"Well I hope Kol was worth it, because you can kiss the cure goodbye."

"You're going to tell Elijah," Rebekah's face fell and her sapphire eyes brimmed with moisture, threatening to spill over. She may have not left a very good first impression on Eva, but after saving her life, Eva felt sorry for her. And then it occurred to her why Klaus was there in the first place.

"Rebekah, you have to run after Silas!" Eva attempted to get Rebekah's attention by spinning the girl to face her, "Klaus is just trying to distract you long enough so Silas can get the cure from Elijah!"

Eva could see Rebekah's eyes widen in realization, as the truth behind her brother's actions was revealed to her. Eva's bottom lip curled as she stuck out her hand and brought Klaus to his knees in pain.

"GO!" Rebekah didn't have to be told twice.

Once Rebekah had left, Eva let go of her magical hold over Klaus. "You planned this didn't you? You deliberately put my life in danger just so Silas could get the cure."

Klaus remained silent, his jaw set in anger.

"Which means, you broke our deal."

She almost chuckled when Klaus's lips parted, his tight face slackened in worry.

"Did I happen to mention that I can reverse the spell that brought Kol back, whenever and wherever, I feel like? I really hope it was worth it." Klaus said nothing as he came to apprehend the consequences of what he had done. Eva, however, had no intention of reversing the spell. It would be entirely unfair to punish all four siblings for the actions of one. She wouldn't deny that she loved to watching Klaus squirm, though. The big, bad hybrid wasn't looking so high and mighty now.

"But since I'm a sucker for heroes, I'm going to spare Kol. You already cost Rebekah the cure, I'm not going to take her brother too."

Eva began to leave Klaus to his unquestionably dark, thoughts when an unforeseen urge made her stop and glare at him.

"You're a selfish moron, you know that right?"

"Is that so?" Of course, words came back to him when his ego was in question, only furthering her assumptions about his character. He really didn't understand what he had and what he was throwing away. It infuriated her, and yet it also made her reflect on her own tragic situation.

"Rebekah, despite everything you have put her through, still sacrificed her own happiness for you and Kol. Something you will never truly appreciate, because like a five year old, you throw a tantrum whenever things don't go your way. You have no idea what I would do to have a sister like yours."

Eva placed herself right in front of Klaus. Inches away from his face, she spat out her next sentence, "if Rebekah doesn't get the cure, I hope she spends the next thousand years making your life, just as miserable as you've made hers."

* * *

Eva was running out of time. She still had yet to speak to Bonnie and the dance was almost over. Luckily, this time Bonnie was easier to find. Her oldest friend had crossed her slender arms around her chest and her chin stuck out in defiance.

_This __isn__'__t __going __to __be __easy__, __but __I __have __to __try__._

"What do you want? _Anymore vampires you've brought back from the dead that I should know about?_" If there was any clear indication on how pissed off Bonnie was, it was definitely the rising level of her voice which almost had the same judgmental tone as Bonnie's Grams. Or there was also the blazing fire in Bonnie's eyes, burning Eva's very soul, making her feel shame. Deep down however, Eva knew she made the right decision.

"Hey, I didn't exactly bring Kol back for kicks! I tried to do the right thing Bonnie, and look where it got me, I pissed off the wrong monster and now everywhere I turn someone's trying to kill me."

Her attempt at not making a scene, was tragically failing as she continued to rant. "Having morals and ethics is all well and good in theory, until you apply it to the real world and you realize that vampires like Elena, ones without compassion or emotion, are the ones in charge. So instead, I made friends with the toughest monsters on the playground and chose to live."

"How am I ever supposed to trust you? You brought back a relentless killer just to save your own skin" Bonnie's quick judgement caused Eva to shake her head and place her hand on her hip. She could feel her powers slipping out of control as the lights dimmed. At the decline in temperature, everyone breathed out white, puffy, smoke.

"Excuse me, but how exactly are the people you're protecting any different? What, because you continually sacrifice yourself for a bunch of bloodsucking murders that somehow makes you noble?"

In the back of her mind, Eva knew that she was still pissed off at Klaus and that some of that anger was being unfairly directed towards Bonnie. Bonnie's chest was rapidly huffing in and out, her sage eyes directly connected with Eva's mahogany ones. Suddenly the room felt scorching hot and the lights were as high as they could go, blinding everyone.

"I'm out of here. I'm _done _listening to you trying to convince yourself that what you did was okay!"

"Don't _you_ walk away from me!" The second Eva grabbed Bonnie's hand, it felt like her entire body had ignited in a scorching hot, fire. Similarly, Bonnie reacted to the touch, violently shaking and contracting as if she were freezing cold.

"Lettttt...goooo...of mee!" Bonnie demanded from shivering lips, but when Eva tried to release her grasp, excruciating pain shot up her arm. The simple movement of removing her fingers felt like her own skin was being ripped off.

"I CAN'T!" rang through the air, before all the lights exploded out of their sockets, casting out glass and sparks into the crowd. Girls and boys hollered and screamed as the gym doors swung open, letting in powerful gusts of wind and the roaring sound of thunder. They all clamored to the exits. Eva had no choice but to watch as Elena and others fell to their knees, grabbing the sides of their heads in agony.

Seemingly out of nowhere, Kol, in a fine tailored suit, blurred towards them, only to bend over in pain. He cried out, powerless to do anything.

"What the...what's happening?" Eva wasn't sure if the question was more for Bonnie, or herself. As the fire consuming her insides began to subside, a new, even stronger, feeling washed over her. The overwhelming sense of power filled her entirely, from head to toe she was radiating with it. From the awe spreading across Bonnie's brown facial features, she guessed that Bonnie was feeling the same thing.

The screaming completely ceased as all the vampires in the room went unconscious. The chaos of wind and thunder stopped at the same time bodies collapsed. At the same exact moment, Eva and Bonnie glanced at their adjoining hands. Much too their surprise, swift, black lines began crawling up their hands and arms. Shocked by what she saw, Eva let go. This time she was able to so without receiving any pain. Bringing her marked left hand up closer to her face, she inspected the black lines.

Wait...was that..._a crescent moon_?

It started from the knuckle of her index finger and curled to the bottom of her left hand, right before her wrist. The moon was made up of swirls and triangles like the tattoo designs of an ancient tribe. The marks also acted like tattoos, in that black lines were permanently engraved, not coming off no matter how hard she rubbed. From the bottom of the moon, vines with strange symbols weaved up her arm. Eva glanced at Bonnie's hand to see that in place of a moon, she had a sun.

"Bonnie! Bonnie, are you alright?" The vampires had finally awoken from their abrupt incapacitation. Caroline was by Bonnie's side just as fast as Kol was by Eva's.

"We need to leave, _now_." Eva didn't object to Kol's order.

* * *

The ride back to her house was quiet. Matt and Bonnie were too stunned to make even the slightest attempt at small talk. Bonnie was trying her best not to look at the markings on her right hand, in hopes of not bringing unwanted attention to it. The hand which was currently holding onto the plastic tiara in her lap. If only her classmates knew that they person they voted for Prom Queen was a witch with out-of-control powers. The car finally came to a stop in front of her house. It wasn't favorite place at the moment, but at least it was safe. She really just wanted to go to bed and think about everything tomorrow.

"Thanks for the ride, Matt." Bonnie went to open her car door when the Prom King's voice suspended her, "what the hell happened tonight?"

"I'm not sure," she answered honestly, "I think my magic somehow connected with Eva's when we were arguing and it spiraled out of control. I'm sorry you had to go through that, I know you're going through a hard enough time as it is."

"And what was that with Kol? Aren't you two supposed to hate each other or something?"

She was taken back by Matt's comment, she didn't really think all that much of her dance with Kol. All it was really just an opportunity to distract the hostile Original from going after Elena.

"What about it? It's not like it meant anything." She didn't understand why she had to defend herself or why Matt was even bringing it up in the first place.

"All I know is, that tonight you and him dancing, looked a lot like Caroline and Klaus. Even though Caroline doesn't want to admit it, I know she has feelings for him."

She narrowed her eyes at him, shaking her head and deciding that she better go inside. "_Good__night_, Matt."

As she walked up her front sidewalk it occurred to her that she may have overreacted. The idea was just silly, her and _Kol_?! She should've laughed at Matt for even suggesting it, but instead, she got upset. She was bitter and defensive, like she was hiding something.

* * *

Likewise, the ride back to Klaus's was free of chit-chat but it wasn't silent. Kol had the radio in the Escape on full blast, playing some heavy metal song Eva couldn't recall the name of. Now that she had her jacket back, Eva checked her phone for messages. One surprisingly enough, was from Katherine.

_Figures__, __get __the __girl __her __freedom __back __after __five __hundred __years __of __running __and __how __does __she __repay __you? B__y __sending __a __text __message_.

She tapped on the screen of her phone to read the message. She wasn't impressed by it's contents.

It read: _Charmaine __contacted __Elijah__. __Offered __the __Devereux __witch __in __exchange __for __you__. __Take __a __page __from __my __book__ - __RUN__! __Thanks__, __Kat__. _

Eva looked away from her phone and up at Kol. His focus was solely on the road while he occasionally drummed his hands on the steering wheel. She knew he was driving her into a trap, the entire family was probably waiting back at the mansion to ambush her. The Devereux witch was Jane-Anne Devereux, a witch from New Orleans rumored to be plotting against Klaus. With what was had taken place this evening, Klaus would be more than thrilled to know that there was another option - get rid of two of his problems for the price of one. If he thought it was going to be that easy though, he was in for a surprise.

* * *

Eva knew how to play it cool when walking it into a death trap. Vampires had this terrible tendency of underestimating her, an advantage she found rather useful. She knew that Elijah, Klaus and Kol wouldn't be expecting her to know that Charmaine had contacted them. She had to keep the grin from spreading across her face like butter as she walked into Klaus's luxurious parlor with Kol suspiciously stalking a few feet behind her.

_So __that__'__s __how __they__'__re __going __to __play__. __Aren__'__t __they __in __for __a __treat__?_

Elijah and Klaus were both standing there, seemingly waiting for her return. Crystal glasses filled with amber liquid rested comfortably in their hands. The brothers watched her approach, taking in every aspect of her as if calculating the easiest way to knock her out.

"Oooo...did I just walk in on a family meeting?" She joked.

"Elijah and I were just discussing what happened tonight with Silas and how you've granted us leniency after my indiscretion." Klaus took a swig of his drink, his face lit with amusement. For him, this was payback for her earlier comments and yet, ironically, now more than ever, her words rang true, he was a selfish moron.

Like a gentleman, Elijah poured two glasses of whatever he and Klaus were drinking, handing one to her and the other, to Kol. "I sincerely apologize on behalf of our family for my brother's actions, Eva. And thank you for your mercy towards our youngest brother, Kol. "

"Don't sweat it, Elijah. Since we're on the topic of backstabbing, I was wondering if you could answer a question that's been bugging me?" Her tone was polite and unwavering, nothing to suggest she knew anything.

"What would you like to know?" Despite the smoothness of his words, Eva could detect the slightest bit of regret in his voice. Katherine had once told her that Elijah would do anything for his family, even if it meant going against his own conscience.

Now it was time to drop the act, "Just how much did it take for Charmine to convince you to turn against me? Was it the offer of the Devereux witch or the fact that I had dozens of vampires killed?"

The parlor became so quiet, she could almost hear the neighbors sleeping in the next town over. Seconds that followed, were completely stagnant, no one said or did anything. The frozen period ended with the crash of glass against hardwood floor. Kol had sprung - but not in the way the Originals were expecting.

"Kol!" Elijah cried out, a dagger shoved into his chest.

"Elijah?" Kol was frightened by his own actions, his usually malicious expression now resembled that of a confused child. Eva grinned as Elijah collapsed onto the ground, his skin a dusty grey crawling with protruding veins.

"I'm guessing Charmaine forgot to mention how I managed to kill all those vampires." She turned to face Klaus, who at the moment, was reeling from shock. "New deal. I help you hunt down your witch, and you help me hunt down my vampire."


	6. Chp 6: Ain't No City Like New Orleans

**A/N: I'm sorry amazing readers that this took so long. This update required some research and it's surprisingly longer than I expected it to be. I also must apologize to anyone who's ever been to New Orleans or lives there, I haven't been there before so I'm terribly sorry for my inaccuracies. I hope you all in enjoy this chapter and that any questions you may have had for the last update have been answered! **

**Big thank yous to Trinity71, Elin, iThinkUnicornsKickArse and Fallen Witch Angel, your guys' words are so inspiring. I promise that the next few chapters are going to get really intense!**

**If you're interested, the songs I was listening to for this chapter are as follows, "Youth" by Daughter (for the Bonnie parts), "Shakin'" by Willy Moon (for the Katherine part) and "Chop and Change" by The Black Keys (for the Eva parts). **

**Enjoy and let me know what you think!**

Chapter Six

Tragically, visits to the Mystic Falls Cemetery had become a daily task for Bonnie Bennett. Like getting the mail or making coffee, paying her respects was now part of her routine. The creepy, stone monuments no longer bothered her and eerie silence had become a comfort away from the chaos of her life. She desperately clutched poor, delicate white lilies in her arms, almost crushing them against her chest. The floodgates were open and the tears acted like rivers through valleys - running zig-zag patterns down her face.

It dawned on her just how much this scene resembled her dreams. The flowers, the empty cemetery, her visiting Jeremy - it was practically a play-by-play. This attentiveness however, was the reason she knew she wasn't dreaming. This was reality, the boy she fell in love with was gone; fed on like a morning snack and tossed aside like trash. Her eyes flared with deep-rooted rage. Some of it was directed at Silas and Katherine for treating him in that way - but the majority of it was at herself. She had all that power and none of it prevented his death. She had been too weak, too …

Her downward spiral of thought was brought to an end as she reached the newest edition to the sizable, Gilbert family plot. The stone was freshly cut, the surface still smooth and clean. On the face of it, these black embolden words were engraved:

JEREMY GILBERT

BROTHER AND FRIEND

"Hey, Jer," was all she could think of to say as she laid the flowers next to the bundles of others. There was so much she wanted to tell him, so much left unsaid and she didn't know where to begin. She was furious at him for leaving her. Upset because she never really got to say goodbye. But most of all,

"I miss you, _so much_. Everything's falling apart. Elena's lost her humanity. Silas has the cure. Kol's back from the dead. _I wish you were here_," she choked while fixating on the impersonal, cold grave marker, trying to envision Jeremy standing in front of her, watching as she fell apart before his feet.

_Brother and friend_, Jeremy's entire life had been summed up into less than a sentence. As unfairly brief as it had been, Jeremy's existence was so much more. _He_ had been so much more: a fighter, a hero, a protector. Despite everything he had gone through with the death of his parents, he had grown into a fine young man, determined to protect those he had left in his life. If he had only put that much dedication into preserving himself.

With the passing breeze, a strange prickling went up the back of her neck. Someone was watching her. She spun around and the breath was knocked out of her when her nose almost collided into Kol's flat chest.

"W_hat_ are you doing here?!" Hastily, she wiped her face with the sleeve of her sweater in attempt to regain some appearance of strength.

His entire body was rigid and tense, his face a mask of hostility. Underneath it however, she could see terror in the dark circles underneath his eyes and the creases around his mouth.

"You and I need to have a little chat." She could tell with the narrowing of his eyelids and the firm tone of his voice that there wouldn't be any room for objections. Her guess was proven correct as he picked her up with the slightest ease and raced off into the forest.

* * *

New Orleans was quite the improvement from Mystic Falls. The bourbon certainly went down at lot smoother.

Eva looked out onto Toulouse Street, watching from the balcony of her hotel suite, as mimes and musicians, dazzled and amazed gawking tourists in the streets, who were struggling to soak-in all the sights and smells of the French Quarter. The classic antebellum architecture, the jazz music floating in the air, the history behind every street name, the color, the beauty, the art; all of it was like a warm, inviting patch blanket wrapping itself around her. It was a fantastical, brightly painted world full of the strange and the usual. To Eva, it was perfect.

At that moment, she was on top of the world. She leaned against the turquoise guardrail, a glass of bourbon in her hand and a wicked smirk smeared across her face. With the little persuasion on Klaus's end, she managed to secure a suite in _Hotel St. Marie_, right in the heart of the Quarter. Sure the room was a little dated with the floral wallpaper and stale bed sheets, but the location was to die for. The Quarter was merely feet away, beckoning her to come out and explore.

Unfortunately she had business to attend to.

She chugged back the remnants of her fiery, drink prior to returning to her room. The clothing she had purchased was still in bags, scattered across the carpet. Money didn't seem to be an object when she had an Original to hand over mounds of it to keep her occupied. The heels of her knee-high, black leather boots echoed softly against the old, damask carpet as she slid onto the bed, snatching up a map of New Orleans. A droplet of blood dragged itself across St. Peter's street towards Jackson Square. The blood was hers but it was tracking Klaus. One of the many perks of Expression is that rules could be easily bent, even for something as simple as a locator spell. During her brief stay in Mystic Falls, she hadn't confessed to Bonnie that she as well, used Expression. In fact it was the only type of magic she had ever known. The explanation as to why, was lost the moment her father walked out of her life. Rather than dwell that depressing tidbit from her past, she learned to overlook it and see it as a blessing in disguise. From what she had heard, Spiritual Magic was restricting and potentially painful.

Setting aside her map, she strode over to her denim jacket, rested on one of the matching armchairs in the left corner of the room. She pulled her phone out of the left pocket and slid her finger across the glossy screen. The message she had been waiting for had finally arrived in her inbox. She clicked on it and was in for quite the surprise.

_Keep J.A. Devereux alive. We need her in order for our plans to work. -V_

Eva rolled her eyes and groaned. This wasn't going to be an easy task, nevertheless it was one that she would have to perform. Eva really hated it when _she_ asked her to do the impossible, Eva may be a powerful witch but she wasn't God. Then again, she did owe _her_ everything, especially for getting her out from under Charmaine. Eva stuffed her phone and her hotel keys into her jacket pockets, threw on her jacket and went after Klaus.

* * *

Rebekah was having a difficult time believing what Katherine and Elijah were telling her. Katherine could hardly believe it herself. Eva had Kol actually dagger Elijah. The three of them all stood in Klaus's parlor room, exchanging worried glances and hostile glares.

"_What_? How is that even possible?!" Rebekah's expressive eyebrows were raised high and crunched up in the center.

"Evidently, it seems that when Eva's brings back a vampire from the dead, she gains control over his or her body without realizing it," Elijah explained, bitterly, relaying the events while Katherine stood close by, watching the exchange. The night before, he had charged into her room, demanding answers after Klaus had removed the dagger from his chest. Shock and concern had completely overtaken Katherine, convincing him that she had very little, to no idea what Eva's real capabilities were. A fact that Katherine herself, didn't like one bit. Eva had really snuck up on her, convinced Katherine that she was nothing more than some poor, witch-orphan in need of saving. Someone weak, helpless and easy to take advantage of.

Sneaky, little witch had fooled every last one of them, and Katherine was the one who had introduced her to the Originals...something she had a feeling Klaus wasn't going to forget. So much for her freedom.

"Where is she now?" Rebekah demanded, as ten different scenarios ran through Katherine's mind, all ending in Eva's inevitable death. She would pay for what she did to Elijah and ruining any chance Katherine had at freedom.

"I wouldn't be so hasty Rebekah. Eva's made it plainly clear that she will not tolerate anymore betrayal."

"But Elijah -" Katherine interjected, holding onto Elijah's upper arms as if to make sure he was still there, "what if it had been the White Oak Stake? You could've been killed - _permanently_!"

Elijah was not deterred, "that's precisely my point. She had the opportunity, why didn't she take it? Any one of us would've done it, why did she choose not to?"

"Unless there's a reason for keeping us alive. Eva wanted us to kill someone for her, do we have any idea who?" Rebekah finished Elijah's thought as the sound of clacking heels echoed throughout the house, getting louder with each passing step.

"_That would be me_." Katherine's eyes narrowed at the short, slender woman entering the room, her shiny, chestnut hair billowing behind her in waves, as she stalked her way over to the vampiric group. The burgundy red of Charmaine's blazer brought out the rosette tint in her hair and the hues of green in her eyes. She wore a lacy black top underneath with black khakis. She had the same sophisticated vibe as Elijah, she moved with the kind of corporate stiffness as Katherine had seen on Wall Street.

"Who the bloody hell are you?" Katherine fought the urge to make a nasty comment at the youngest Original. Rebekah was a thousand years old but had the manners of spoiled child.

"Charmaine, I didn't realize you were in town." Charmaine sauntered to the crystal decanter set and poured herself a drink.

"Yes, well I'm sure many things escape you, Katherine. If you must know, I'm here to look after my assets. Elijah called about Eva's little cloak and dagger I couldn't help but feel partially responsible." Charmaine's voice was flat, completely devoid of emotion while her hungry eyes feasted on Elijah. Katherine wanted to rip them of their sockets and feed them to her.

Elijah took notice of Katherine's discomfort and extended out his hand to gently squeeze her shoulder. "We were hoping you might tell us more about your...asset."

"All in good time. First things first, where is our teenage witch?"

* * *

Bonnie was kind of surprised at Kol's choice of interrogation, the Mystic Grill hardly seemed like the preferred location of a sadistic killer, and yet there they were, sitting at a two-seater table surrounded by people. Kol sipped his alcoholic drink while Bonnie played with the black straw of her empty coke, circling it around and around in the tall, filmy glass.

"Are you going to explain why we're here or am I going to have to sit here for another decade?" Bonnie's patience was thinning, it didn't help that she didn't have much to begin with, especially towards vampires like Kol. One of the waitresses, Tami Walker, walked by, flashing Kol a big white smile and pleasantly greeted Bonnie before picking up her empty glass, "Let me get that for yeah. Wanna another?"

"I'm fine, but thanks Tami." Bonnie became uncomfortable as she watched Kol's eyes fixate on Tami's neck, glinting in hunger. When Tami sauntered back to the kitchens, her tight jeans hugging to her hips, Bonnie grabbed onto Kol's wrist and looked at him directly in the eye.

"Don't even think about it. She's a single mom with two kids, living off the bare minimum. Don't make her life harder than it already is," Bonnie was hoping that if she could stuff enough guilt down Kol's throat he might think twice before ripping out Tami's.

"_Someone's_," Kol enunciated, prying Bonnie's fingers from his wrist, "a little paranoid. Relax _darling_, I'm in the mood for something a little bit stronger. Like that scheming witch friend of yours, Eva. Did she tell you that she had me dagger Elijah?"

This time, Bonnie was in for a surprise, she hadn't heard from Eva since the 'encounter' at Prom, "wait, what?"

"Must've slipped her mind. You two were probably too busy reconciling over your matching tattoos"

At Kol's mention of it, Bonnie brought her marked, right hand to chest and tried to conceal it with her other hand. She avoided eye contact and became flustered, not sure how to explain it, to Kol or herself. "Yeah sorry but I wouldn't help you even if I could. I haven't spoken to Eva since the dance. If you're so hell-bent on revenge, I suggest you go bother somebody else."

As she went to get up and leave, Kol spoke up, "I could always change my mind, you know. About killing the waitress. She's certainly _tempting_."

Kol's thirsty gaze wandered over to the bar where Tami was taking change out of the register, her head slightly bent and her blonde hair pushed to the one side, exposing her neck to them. The anger building in Bonnie's stomach was beginning to affect her magic. The entire restaurant shook, glasses tipped over and patrons let out shrieks of surprise.

"What do you want from me? I already told you, I don't know where she is." She hissed, returning to her seat.

"But I do. Eva's agreed to help my brother with his witch problem in New Orleans which means my vengeance will have to wait. But I didn't bring you here to chit-chat about your old friend." Kol was only confusing her even further. If this wasn't about Eva, then what was it about?

"As different as you and I are, we do share one common interest. I'm assuming after messing with your thoughts, you understand just how powerful Silas really is. He can be anyone at anytime. Now that he has possession of the cure, it's going to be more difficult than ever to kill him...but not impossible."

"What did you have in mind?"

"I have a plan. And you're going to help me."

"Why would I do that?" Bonnie challenged him, pointing one of her eyebrows.

"Like I said, you and I have one thing in common: we both want Silas _dead_."

* * *

"A girl could used to a place like this," Eva's greeting was met with a firm frown and a pure cerulean scowl as she stepped out of the crowd of bustling people. Jackson Square was a breathtaking location, complete with a castle like church and well manicured gardens, something Eva figured only belonged in childrens fairy tales. Tarot card readers and psychics were lined up against the iron rod, gate as gullible tourists flocked to their makeshift tables. She guffawed at Klaus's attempt at giving off the impression of intimidation. From where she was standing, he looked more like a stubborn child in the naughty corner than a thousand year old hybrid about to take a chomp out of her neck.

"_Eva_, I see the city has livened your mood." As laced with contempt and bitterness as his words were, Klaus was correct in his assumptions. Just walking down the streets was enough to put a little pep in her step. Her choice in clothing was lighter, opting for a white, lace dress and a denim jacket than her usual black and leather. It was like a weight had been lifted off her chest, she no longer had to worry about prying eyes judging her in amongst so many diverse people.

"And you're in a bad one. What's the matter? Is the big, bad hybrid still upset about being fooled by the wicked witch?" Eva mocked, purposely, fake pouting her lips and using a baby voice just to get under his skin. Before she could get out another word, Klaus's hand lashed out like a striking cobra, locking onto her throat and applying controlled yet painful pressure to her windpipes, making it difficult for her to breath. "I will not be mocked by the likes of you!"

It didn't take a lot of motivation for her to grab onto Klaus's hand and for her magic to suck the very essence out of the blood pumping in it. As his skin began to grey in decay, a devilish smirk crept across her pale lips. The spell was about to consume his dead heart, when he tore himself off of her, growling like a beast in frustration. She wouldn't let him get off that easy, though. Standing directly in front of him, she laid a firm hand on his shoulder and whispered into his ear, "oh, sweetie. _You really have no idea what I can do, to the likes of you_."

He shoved her off, snarling again as she laughed in his face, openly ridiculing his animalistic behaviour. Maybe it wasn't the city after all, maybe it was just the kick she got out of pissing him off.

"Enough with the lies, the scheming. Tell me what you're up to or - "

"Or you'll what? Threaten me to death? We both know that your bark is worse than your bite. So how about you spend less time trying to repair your bruised ego before I change my mind and have Kol wipe out your entire family, _permanently_."

"How dare you threaten me! I'm the Original Hybrid, I won't be ordered around by some insolent witch on a power kick." He spat in her face, his anger clearly overtaking his fear of her. Unfortunately, he wasn't the only one with a temper.

"Excuse me? I'm _sparing_ you after you and your brothers tried to sell me out to the first vampire who dangled a carrot over your heads. Admit it, if it had been you in my place, you wouldn't have shown any mercy to your brothers. They would be gone. Fortunately for them, I am of the belief, that some people are more useful alive than dead."

Eva brushed passed the fuming hybrid trying to dial down her own metaphorical storm before causing a real one to ruin the lovely afternoon she was having. Some people casted startled gazes of concern in their direction, only to dismiss their bickering as two quarrelling lovers. She scanned over psychics again only to lock eyes with an African American woman seated ten feet away. Her curly, dark hair was held up by a knotted, purple bandana and she wore grey, feather earrings that brushed against the shoulders of her baby blue, ruffled shirt. Her appearance, although unusual, was not what caught Eva off guard, it was the way she was strangely concentrating on Eva that caught her attention. Not on her per se, but on her hand, the left one marked with crescent moon.

"What is it?" Klaus came up to her, noting the tense exchange. His conclusion was solidified as the woman started packing up her things at the very sight of him, "I see you've found a gem amongst the rocks."

Both of them gunned straight for the witch's table, pushing through the immense crowd, trying to reach her before she escaped.

"Good afternoon," Klaus sat down in the chair in front of the woman while Eva took the adjoining seat, "time for one more?"

"I have nothing to say to you," Eva applauded the nerve of the woman. Her voice was thick with conviction but her eyes lacked the same determination as they refused to meet Klaus's.

"What about me?" She chimed, and immediately the warm, powerful eyes stopped wondering as they found Eva's face. For a moment she was alarmed by the depths within them.

"Oh honey, you need a lot more help than I can give you," the woman patted on Eva's marked hand - and just like that - Eva's opinion of the woman before her, plummeted. She was nothing more than another narrow-minded Spiritual Witch who saw her as some lost soul that needed to be saved. This witch was about to get a wake up call.

"That's the thing about you Spiritual Witches." Eva took hold of the woman's crystal ball and ice cracked across it's clear, round surface. "Always so quick to judge."

The ball was pulverized in Eva's hand, her fingers crushed it into nothing more than a pile of ground up, crystal. The woman's eyes widened to the size of golf-balls as Eva flicked off the remaining pieces. "You wouldn't happen to know a witch named, Jane-Anne Devereux now, would you?"

"I'm sorry, I don't know who you're talking about."

Klaus and Eva shared a look of annoyance before Klaus slouched over the table. "Now that's a fib isn't it. You obviously know what we are and we know that amongst this sea of posers, you are a true witch. All you have to do is send us in the right direction and we'll be on our merry way. Or not, which in any case, means you'll be subjugated to the whims of myself and my companion."

"Witches don't talk out of school in the Quarter. The vampires won't allow it. Those are the rules, I don't break Marcel's rules." Eva could practically feel the fear radiating off the woman at the mention of _Marcel_. Vampires controlling the behaviour of witches, now there was an old song with a new ring to it. It made Eva sick, "oh really?"

"I'd be careful if I was you honey, Marcel's got eyes and ears everywhere. He catches you doing magic and you're a dead woman."

Eva leaned in really close, letting out a small amount of magic to grey the skies and blast wind in the air. "The last person who tried to tell me how to use my magic, ended up at the bottom of a lake without a head. I think I can handle myself."

Klaus maliciously grinned at the witch. "Tell us, where might we find _Marcel_."


	7. My Apologies

Dear Lovely Readers,

I am so deeply sorry to inform all of you that Daughters of Darkness will be going on hiatus. I don't know if I will revisit the story anytime in the future, I can't make you guys any promises. I've spent too much time away from the story and now it's nearly impossible for me to get back into.

Sorry Again,

NoseInANovel


End file.
